The present invention relates to chutes, and more particularly, to a modular chute assembly distinctly suited for removal of parts and scrap from stamping and other production operations in manufacturing facilities. The modular chute assembly can be manufactured with a wide variety of sizes, types, and accessories thereby enabling each chute system or configuration to be custom designed to meet the particular needs and requirements of various users.
In the present age of advanced technology there is an increasing requirement for efficient, automated production operations in manufacturing facilities. An important aspect of these operations is the removal or transportation of parts and scrap. In many manufacturing plants, the problem of parts and scrap removal is often neglected in the press of events leading to the initiation of a new production operation.
Chutes have long been realized and incorporated as a solution to the problem of parts and scrap removal. During a frequently rushed operational startup, however, many shops don't have the time to design or build adequate chutes. As a consequence, parts and scrap find their way to the floor resulting in damaged or lost parts, down time devoted to cleanup operations, and an increased possibility of injury from both handling sharp or dirty scrap and falls caused by stepping on errant parts. Some shops on the other hand have chutes completely engineered and custom built by skilled sheet metal workers at very substantial costs, with long delays for delivery, and resulting in complicated installation procedures.
It is therefore desirable to provide a chute assembly with standardized chutes, acccessories, and installation hardware for immmediate off-the-shelf delivery of all the necessary components needed for a manufacturing plant to create its own custom chute systems in a great variety of sizes and configurations. It is additionally desirable to provide a chute assembly that possesses the properties of strength, durability, long life, safety, and low cost. It is moreover desirable to provide a chute assembly that can be simply, efficiently, and economically produced, as well as readily assembled and installed, therefore resulting in a lower overall expense to the manufacturing plant user.
The modular chute assembly of the present invention consists of various sizes and types of chutes, mounting brackets, and legs for immediate and flexible installations. The chutes are manufactured in essentially three pieces: two identical sides and a bottom. In this way by varying the width of the bottom and the height of the sides, a vast myriad of shapes and sizes can be created from standardized parts. The chutes of the modular chute asssembly may also be constructed with a bottom sliding surface of substantially smooth metal, ribbed metal, or plastic linings to suit the user's needs.
The sides of the chutes contain a plurality of holes for easy mounting of brackets and legs and to enable custom design of the desired chute assembly configuration. A wide range of mounting bracket and leg sizes permits the user to precisely attain the angle required for efficient part or scrap removal.
For safety the modular chute system has no raw edge exposed. Substantial mounting brackets and legs avoid chute collapse with the attendant possibility of personal injury or equipment damage.
Inasmuch as the chute components of the present invention are standardized, they may be made in volume, thus enabling modular chute assemblies to be furnished at a far lower cost than prior known chutes.
The above and other features of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which makes reference to the following set of drawings.